minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Water is the most familiar liquid block found in the Overworld. When it is allowed to flow freely, it flows seven blocks horizontally from its source, but can flow downward infinitely. When water hits still Lava, the lava block is turned into Obsidian. On the other hand, when flowing water hits flowing lava, Cobblestone is created, whereas still water is touched by flowing lava, Stone is created. Players can utilize this to make Cobblestone or Obsidian generators, and make their own blocks. Some Mobs can be drowned in water, this can be utilized stratigically in traps. Water traps are most noted to be used against Zombie Pigmen, however, Creepers are not experts at swimming either. Certain mobs show an odd fondness towards water, these mobs being the general peaceful mobs such as Pigs and Chickens. Groups of pigs can be found bobbing in water, and the occasional chicken is seen floating in water as well. Water is also an important part in farming, considering that wheat, sugar cane, pumpkins, and melons all require water to grow. Bodies of water The player can swim through Water when it is in the form of a large entity, such as an Ocean or lake. When a player enters a body of Water and submerges completely, a row of small bubbles will appear just above their hunger bar. This signifies a player's oxygen level. If the player stays under Water too long and the oxygen meter runs out, they will begin to drown. When drowning, the player steadily takes damage and it is more difficult to surface, and so this makes drowning a very irritating way to die. Squids are often found in bodies of Water, and fish can be eventually caught from any mass of Water, big or small. Destruction resistance Water resists all types of explosions, including blasts from TNT. However, when TNT detonates underwater, the ground below it will be destroyed. This will cause the water to fall in and create unfilled areas, otherwise creating a vortex above-water that can be difficult to escape. Trivia *When Water is above another block, droplets will fall from the block below it. These are visible if you stand under it. *A Bucket of Water can be emptied on a solid block, causing a large amount of water to flow outwards from the block the bucket was dumped on. *Glitches and Bugs can occur mostly on Water, since Water slows you down mainly. *When Water is flowing downwards past the bottom layer of bedrock, the water will appear to flow downward, but never actually go into the Void *Players can create infinite amounts of water by digging four blocks in a square and placing two buckets of water in two of the four opposing corners. This will not work with lava in the Overworld, but will in the Nether. *Water is considered a deadly block because players can drown in it if they run out of air. *If a player is between water and a Slab, the player will constantly keep jumping. *Water can be used as an elevator too. If you need to go down into a ravine or off a cliff, you can make two or three blocks (preferrably cobblestone, but any solid block aside from sand and gravel will do), then on the last block furthest away from the cliff, pour a bucket of water. The water should flow down forever, and you can use this to swim up or down the cliff. (However, this is not very safe as unless there is a pool of water below, as if you fall out of the waterfall you could die from hitting the ground too hard, and if you are going up the waterfall and being chased by a Skeleton, the arrows shot by the skeleton can still hurt you, and potentially push you out of the waterfall, causing you to fall and die.) *Water can also save you when you jump or fall from a high place. If the water is deep enough, you can jump from any height without damaging yourself. To create a small pool, dig a small hole in the ground (about 3x3x3) and place 2 bucket of water opposite to each other, as a result, water will remain still. Works especially well under a ladder, where you can easily fall off. However, do keep an eye on the oxygen meter, you can drown. *Water will occasionally be generated as a source block at the edge of a Ravine or vertical cavern without flowing into it, despite the lack of any solid block to keep the water out. This can be fixed by causing a block update (placing or removing a neighbouring block, changing such a block's Redstone power state or a neighbouring liquid block being affected by a block update). Bugs *There is a bug that when you (but actually you can't) mod Pocket Edition for water, they will give you a water source block instead of a bucket of water due to the updates 0.5.0 and 0.4.0. Category:Blocks Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Blocks That Obey Physics Category:Natural blocks Category:Liquids Category:Blocks That are Not Luminous Category:Underwater